


Call Me By Your Name Kink Meme

by maccabird_23



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccabird_23/pseuds/maccabird_23
Summary: Call Me By Your Name: A coming of age story about Elio Perlman, a 17-year-old Jewish man who lives in Italy during the 1980s. On the precipice of becoming an adult, he meets Oliver, a Jewish scholar who has come to stay at his parents' villa. In the summer of his blossoming sexuality, he and Oliver start a passionate relationship that changes both men.Novel by André AcimanMovie by Luca Guadagnino & James IvoryStarring Armie Hammer & Timothée Chalamet





	Call Me By Your Name Kink Meme

Call Me By Your Name First Annual Kink Meme is now open!

 

Instructions:

1\. If you want to write a prompt, fic idea, kink or pairing within the CMBYN, CMBYN RPF or CMBYN Character AU than you can:

         a. Go on anon in the comments and post your prompt.

         b. Stay logged in and post your prompt in the comments.

2\. If you want to fill a prompt, fic idea, kink or pairing within the CMBYN, CMBYN RPF or CMBYN Character AU than you can:

         a. Go on anon in the comments and fill the prompt.

         b. Stay logged in and fill the prompt in the comments.

 

Fandoms, characters and movies/television:

1\. The main fandom for this KINK MEME is CMBYN. Both the book and movie. However, prompts can be given for:

         a. CMBYN RPS; Timothee Chalamet/Armie Hammer                                                                                                                                                              b. Characters from any television show or movie Timothee Chalamet or Armie Hammer have been in or will be in

Armie Hammer Filmography and Television: 

Flicka - Male prefect

Blackout -Tommy

Billy: The Early Years - Billy Graham

Spring Breakdown - Beachcomber boy

2081 - Harrison Bergeron

The Social Network - Cameron and Tyler Winklevoss

J. Edgar - Clyde Tolson

Mirror Mirror - Prince Andrew Alcott

The Polar Bears - Zook

The Lone Ranger - John Reid / The Lone Ranger

Entourage - Himself

The Man from U.N.C.L.E. - Illya Kuryakin

The Birth of a Nation - Samuel Turner

Nocturnal Animals - Hutton Morrow

Free Fire - Ord

Mine - Mike Stevens

Call Me by Your Name - Oliver

Final Portrait - James Lord

Cars 3 - Jackson Storm (voice)[43]

Hotel Mumbai - David

Sorry to Bother You

 Freak Shift

Arrested Development - Student #2

Veronica Mars - Kurt

Desperate Housewives - Barrett

Reaper - Morgan

Gossip Girl - Gabriel Edwards

The Simpsons - Cameron and Tyler Winklevoss (voice)

American Dad! - Car rental agent (voice)      

 

Timothee Chalamet Filmography and Television: 

Men, Women & Children - Danny Vance

Spinners - Jace

Interstellar - Young Tom Cooper

Worst Friends - Young Sam

One and Two - Zac

The Adderall Diaries - Teenage Stephen Elliott

Love the Coopers - Charlie Cooper

Miss Stevens - Billy Mitman

Call Me by Your Name - Elio Perlman

Hot Summer Nights - Daniel

Lady Bird - Kyle

Hostiles - Philippe DeJardin

Beautiful Boy - Nic Sheff

Prodigal Son - Jim Quinn

 

Rules: 

1\. All prompts and fills will be moderated. 

2\. Prompts and Fills will be deleted if:

    a. If the prompt or fill seems ill intentioned

    b. If the prompt or fill is found to plagiarized 

    c. If the prompt or fill does not follow the criteria mentioned above 

 

 


End file.
